


Changing room confession

by Dearqueen



Category: La casa de papel RPF, La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Money Heist RPF
Genre: F/F, Najwitz, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearqueen/pseuds/Dearqueen
Summary: Backstage conversation after Najwa pulls Itziar's hair on the series.
Relationships: Najwa Nimri/Itziar Ituño
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Changing room confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelotuseaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotuseaters/gifts).



> As all RPFs, this piece is FICTIONAL and in no way implies these two people have feelings for each other in real life.

Itziar was changing out of the police uniform her character had been in for the last scene of the day when her thoughts traveled back to the way the whole room held their breath as Najwa grabbed a handful of her brown hair in her hands. The violent act hadn't been scripted, they were supposed to be used to Najwa's typical improv tactics after two years of having her on set, but it was still a shock for most of them.

Itziar snorted lightly alone in the changing room as she remembered her surprise when she felt the pain in her scalp and realized she couldn't move until her scene partner decided so.

"What's so funny?" A voice came from outside her door. Najwa's voice, no mistake.

"Oh, nothing, I thought I was alone with my thoughts, that's all." She answered from the cubicle she was in.

"C'mon Itzi, share the joke with the class, it's Friday and I deserve to have a good time too."

She chuckled in silence, concealed. She was sure telling Najwa she'd been a little turned on by the unexpected hair pulling wouldn't be the smartest of ideas, but something about having a door separating them gave her the guts to just do it.

"I was just thinking about how unpredictable working with you can be."

"Unpredictable, huh?" Najwa's smile was audible through the sound of her chewing that damn gum she loved. "Unpredictable good or unpredictable bad?"

"Depends on who's on the receiving end." Itziar teased.

"Are you referring to my impromptu hair grabbing, Inspectora Murrillo?"

"Hmmm I don't know, am I...? Am I...?" The smirk was plastered on her face like a mask she didn't know she had on.

"Well, as far as I know, that was the only liberty I took today out of the script..."

Itziar wanted to look at that damn smug face she knew the ginger had on. But she had yet to put her own clothes, she wouldn't dare open that cubicle door in just her underwear.

"Then it must be it, must it not?"

"It's the logical conclusion, my friend. So now you must tell me. What did it feel like to be the one on the receiving end of that?"

Itziar bit her lip and hoped not to regret that little dialogue once there was no door to hide her from her costar.

"It felt..." She closed her eyes and swallowed down any remaining rational voice telling her to put an end to that little game before it was too late. "Well, it felt hot if I'm honest."

"Wooo-hooow! Little Itzi likes having her hair pulled, does she? That's extremely precious brand new information, I must say!"

Najwa was leaning on the door that separated her from Ituño, just waiting for the woman to come out of her hiding spot to play with the big girls outside. Or big girl, for that matter.

"Occasionally..." The brunette admitted and they both held the silence for a moment. "What are you gonna do with that bit of information?" She finally risked asking.

Najwa's chuckle sounded around the room. "I suppose it would be a shame to let it go to waste. I mean, since I'm the only one here that knows that, it's only right that I make sure you feel good, isn't it? What sort of monster would I be if I gave you a taste of the good stuff in front of the cameras then never allowed you to feel that way again? Tsk tsk no no no no no, that'd be plain evil."

Itziar closed her eyes and cursed all her past generations as she stood still behind that damn door. Najwa's always been a flirt but that? That was a whole new level of flirt. But she wouldn't admit to that woman that there was a hot wave running through her thighs and settling on her stomach. She wouldn't be caught dead falling for Najwa's little games. She knew better than that. If she let Najwa win there, she'd never have the taste of what she wanted. And that, since their first conversation, since she heard Najwa speaking Euskera to her, she wanted to explore that woman little by little. She wouldn't admit getting a free sample in the changing room and then never getting to see what the main course was.

Making up her mind, Itziar failed to button up her shirt on purpose. She unlocked the door, pushed it open slower than normal, and walked out of the cubicle with the shirt open and her black lace bra on display.

"You forgot one little detail, Najwa." She told the smirky ginger before her who was preying on her from head to toe. "To make it good, to make it hot... You gotta make it unpredictable. See you on Monday." She winked and left the changing room while she did her buttons calmly and confidently.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Infelizmente eu não sei espanhol suficiente pra escrever essa one shot na língua dessas lindas. Se você quiser traduzir pra mim, me avise, vou adorar!


End file.
